


the moon and the stars

by felixir_of_youth



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dumb boys being dumb, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 14:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20602046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felixir_of_youth/pseuds/felixir_of_youth
Summary: A collection of writings that are too spontaneous to convert into proper fics. Requests are open.





	the moon and the stars

**Author's Note:**

> I see a lot of fics where Claude's depicted as having the advantage of experience. Consider him with a hopeless crush instead—

He could never best Dimitri in a battle of attrition, not when the strapping young lad is everything that he's not: Courteous, honest, a godfearing man.

So Claude settles for watching, hoping to find some sort of weakness or opening. (Only problem is, his eyes tend to wander towards Dimitri's backside. But can you blame him?)

"Ahoy, Your Princeliness. To what do I owe this illustrious pleasure?"

Dimitri, sweat-slicked and flushed from exertion, turns away from the battered straw dummy and stares right into Claude's soul. He huffs. 

"Claude, you're the one approaching me—never mind that. I see that we are laying it on thick this morning. How may I help you? And please. Do be upfront with me."

Yeah, he would be, if not for that pretty mouth beckoning for him. Claude purses his lips and feigns interest in Ingrid's form just twenty paces off to their right.

"Join me for dinner. They're serving gratin tonight, and a little songstress told me it's one of your childhood favorites."

Dimitri blanches. Then, he sighs. What a curious reaction.

"As much as I would love to honor your invitation," - Claude feels his cheeks heat up the moment he hears 'love', damn you, Dimitri - "I promised Sylvain I would humor him."

Claude bites his tongue. So many ways to interpret those words, so little time. His mind races through his options before he settles for a light safe chuckle. "Using your childhood friends as excuses? I'm hurt! But I get it, you must have some catching up to do—" 

"I want you to think long and hard about what it is that you are doing, Claude. As I said, be upfront with me. You'll get much farther, I assure you." And just like that, Dimitri marches off. Doesn't even say 'I must take my leave' like a gentleman or whatever.

Claude feels incredibly naked and afraid. Did Dimitri of all people just—oh no, his heart is hammering and his cheeks hurt, he must be smiling like an idiot.

So much for winning a battle of wits when Dimitri's gone and robbed him of every last one.

"I like you, too," Claude wishes he could tell the moon.


End file.
